Angel of Death
by MD Goth
Summary: She didn't reliaze it but the events of that night, and the lasting images of that time,is when all there destiny's changed or began in her case...
1. Chapter 1

**An: well another story from me… people will die… dreams will be ruined… and people will pay… **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the BOBS and Aly…**

Jade Halva was antsy, she could sense the extreme danger, the fact that someone was watching her, the familiar immense power that someone was letting of not particularly trying to hide it's power from her.

"Are you even listening to us?" Calbolt asked her an eyebrow raised.

"Not really I was just thinking…" Jade began.

"Alert the media, I was wrong… the girl actually does have a brain," Dani drawled from her corner. Jade rolled her eyes and got up, attempting to clear her head from her thoughts.

"Are you okay? You look a little queasy." Ellie pointed out.

"Healing factor," Jade replied glancing around the room.

"You sure, you know I could carry you to your bed," Makoto said looking up from the book he was reading.

"Uh… no that's okay," Jade said.

Makoto looked at Jade worry etched on his face and Jade walked over to him and placed a small kiss on his cheek, she really did love him… even if she wasn't ready to admit to herself.

"So what's up you not a thinker… you're more of a kill first questions later…" Dani said.

"It's probably nothing," Jade said slowly glancing around before standing up.

"Trust your instincts, they're better than ours now anyway," Jessie said sitting cross legged in a meditative way.

"What ever, it's probably nothing anyway," Jade said shuddering slightly. It was so close, she thought as she closed her eyes, opening them again she saw him… as all the color drained from her face.

"Jade what's wrong," Makoto asked her getting up and looking at her.

Jade glanced at him and then stared back into 'thin air' as she tried to fight back the growing nausea and the darkness that threatened to overwhelm her, she wasn't ready… she had chosen numerous to stay here, she couldn't let him… if she did then… and then Makoto… Jade thoughts began to jumble as she stared into his cold face. His eyes were so dark and piercing, no warmth in them, they cut through all her layers and stared right into the depths of her soul. She had cheated him many times especially after her battle with Darcy, even them she had never dealt with him… she had dealt with his sister… and that's when her options had come in… but never in her life had she dealt with him…

The Angel of Death

The words crossed her mind as she fell to the ground in a dead faint.

Jade shot up from her room panting, a cold sweat on her forehead, as she glanced at around searching for him… She found nothing, she couldn't even sense him. She glanced at her watch… 5:00 pm she had been out for at least three hours, kicking of her covers she shot up her head still pounding… she was going to die… she was just 18… she had just found the love of her life… she had defeated a conduit making her practically unstoppable… she had new friends… she had a family—well technically it was only Bloom and they didn't exactly see eye to eye these days… for once in her life her life was nearly perfect… she was going to die…

Then it hit her… she was scared… scared to die… she had almost died before but still… Jade sat back down on her bed hugging herself tightly… there was still so much she had to do…

Jade was startled out of her thoughts by her cell phone ringing, picking it up she flipped it open, "Talk to me," Jade said.

"Jade… Aly said you have a bigger knowledge of magical creatures… I have a question for you…"

"Please spit it out Bloom," Jade said impatiently the seconds of her life were ticking of slowly these were seconds she was never going to get back.

"Today me and Stella saw someone watching us, it was when we were with the boys shopping… we could sense the power rolling of him, he had jet black hair and his eyes it felt…"

Jade's eyes which had widened slightly finished Bloom's sentence, "Like they were staring into the depths of your soul… oh god Bloom…" Jade said, "Look I'll be right there give me a couple of minutes… this is damn important… if Brandon and Sky are with you ditch them…"

"They were going out with Makoto today anyway… Are you alright you sound scared… just what are we dealing with here… and can we beat it…"

"No… you can't defeat him… and the triplets are at my door and I can't say it over the phone anyway so I'll see you later." Jade hit the end button and opened her door sending the triplets flying into her room. "I'm going out… tell Makoto I'm fine and that he should go on his little guys night out thing." Jade said slipping on her black jacket as she slipped into her new car, and driving of to find a portal…

Bloom looked at her cell phone… she sounded so scared over the phone… who could do this to scare like this… and she could hear that Jade was trying to reign in her emotions… which probably a hundred times more scared than she let on.

"What did she say?" Stella asked impatiently.

"She's on her way, she seemed scared," Bloom told everyone sitting at the table.

"Jade doesn't scare easily… this could be big…" Musa began.

"How tough could this baddy be… we've beaten Jones… Darcy… Icy and Stormy, please this guy's going to be a piece of cake," Stella said.

"Jade said you couldn't beat him…" Bloom began.

"Maybe she meant not physically," Aly interrupted.

"Yeah we might have to break this guy emotionally," Stella agreed.

"Yeah then why the hell did Jade seem so scared," Bloom shot at them… "the triplets could easily break this guy emotionally so why is she so scared,"

"That's a very good point now if you'll let us see what you saw… then maybe we'll be able…" Tecna began before Jade appeared in front of them.

"You wouldn't be able to find him, if I hadn't seen him myself numerous times then I couldn't help you… I can't tell you people… I haven't even told the BOBS yet what I've seen… and as for defeating to fight him… it's like fighting death… you can keep on pushing it away but invariably it will win… even drawing out the full power of the phoenix force and fully manifesting wouldn't stop him… I know my limitations, anyway I need to talk to Bloom and Stella alone they can tell you later… like I mentioned before the BOBS have to be first…"

"You were part of the Winx Club first," Musa pointed out…

"Yeah I was part of the Renegades before that, what's your point…"

"Oh come on hat could be so bad that you couldn't tell us," Bloom said.

"Whatever, what or who I should say you saw was the angel of death… I saw him two earlier today," Jade said with a frown.

"What do you mean angel of death… I'm only 19 I'm to young to die!" Stella said.

"You mean we're going to die?" Bloom said with mixed feelings.

Jade shrugged and looked away, before jumping back. He was here, staring at them… his eyes focused on both Stella and Bloom.

"He's here isn't he Jade," Tecna said noticing Jade's reaction.

"Yeah I can see him, Jade what are we going to do," Bloom said.

"Nothing we can do," Jade said.

"But you've faced death…"

"Not him never him if you see him then it's final, nothing I or anyone can do about it," Jade said.

"But don't you have a charmed life Jade?" Aly pointed out.

"… Aly's right you do… then why is he after you?"

"Your right…" Jade said getting up and heading towards him.

"What do you want reaper," Jade said glaring at him.

"Hmmm so you're the one with the charmed life, cocky and rude… you'd think she'd be happy with the fact that I'm coming to warn her…"

"That I'm going to die… you are not got to take me… I'm charmed remember." Jade said smugly.

"Stupid too… who in the world says I'm after you I just came to warn you…"

"So you're not after me… then who… oh god not Makoto… he's the…"

"No… but the death will effect you all," the angel glanced at Bloom quickly… but not quickly enough…

"Sky it's Sky isn't it… well this isn't good…" Jade said glancing at Bloom. "Why?"

"Excuse me,"

"Why does he have to go? Those two are so perfect for each other it makes me want to puke."

"I'm not a why… I'm a when you ought to know that,"

"Don't you have any choice in the matter at all."

"No."

"Bribing you is out of the question," Jade threw in. The angel of death didn't even dignify that with an answer. "So why come early… I thought it was better for you not to show up to the loving parties… it makes it more complicated…"

"Death is rarely simple Jade… but in this case it was even more difficult…" with that the angel disappeared.

Jade frowned but headed back to her old friends, "What happened…"

"Yeah what were you discussing with him," Tecna said.

"Theology," Jade said before walking off… "And guys… it's no one sitting at the table…" she said before driving of…

"I'll take that one," Sky said pointing to a silver ring.

"You think Stella would like this one I mean it's not the most expensive one but I have to admit it is pretty damn nice… and expensive…" Brandon said.

"Whatever Stella would like anything you gave to her as long as it matched one of her dresses," Makoto said staring at a few rings…

"Why are you getting Jade a ring… she still goes out of her way to avoid you," Timmy said picking out a soft blue ring for Tecna.

"That's why I hope that this ring will help us become more connected…" Makoto said.

"Yeah but tonight I'm going to ask Bloom to marry me," Sky said.

"Whoa… don't you think you're rushing it? I mean come on you are just 21 Bloom's only 19."

"It doesn't have to be right away guys it could be three years from now, I just love her with all my heart." Sky said paying for the ring, "I'll call a cab… of all the days for all our vehicles to break down if the Trix weren't in active then I'd blame it on them."


	2. The night that her destiny began

**An: Another chapter of this as Bloom finds out and try's to prevent Death… **

* * *

"So you're going out with Sky tonight," Jade said from Bloom's room. She was manipulating her magic to allow hang upside down as she watched Bloom applying some make up.

"Yeah me and Stella are both going out tonight," Bloom said putting the eyeliner down.

"Same place?" Jade asked her arms folded.

"Yeah of course. So how do I look?" Bloom said standing up as Jade looked her up and down.

"Like your mother dressed you, come on Bloom show a little more skin," she said with a grin, as she pointed her finger at Bloom muttering a few spell words as Bloom's one piece transformed into a dress worthy of walking down the red carpet at the Academy awards.

"How did you…?" Bloom said bewildered.

"Magic, simple little spell," Jade said letting the flow of magic that she was directing to her feet stop causing her to fall. Jade gracefully did a back flip in the air and landed on her feet.

"Dani still making you train?" Bloom said with a slight smile.

"She's a slave driver," Jade said falling on Bloom's bed.

"Don't you have a date tonight?" Bloom asked suddenly as she began to do her hair.

"Probably, Makoto was talking to me earlier if I was paying attention then I'd know," Jade shrugged her shoulders.

"Please you know he's the one," Bloom said glancing at her.

"Probably… but people who get to close to me usually have the odd habit of dying…" Jade said.

"Is he after Makoto?" Bloom said suddenly.

"No but it is someone that you care deeply about," Jade said staring Bloom in the eye.

"You know don't you… how bad is it going to be emotionally wise anyway?"

Jade glanced away as she thought of the answer, "I've lost my real dad and mom, I've lost Remy… I've lost Yusuke… and arguably Jem. My dad died in my arms, as did Jem… I couldn't save Remy or Yusuke and Bloom it hurt more than words could describe it… they were my family even if I couldn't remember them. Remy was like an older brother protective to the point where I had to have him beaten up just to let me enjoy my life. Yusuke and me were closer he's saved my life numerous times and when it was time I couldn't do it for him. Jem… I loved Jem at the time when he died but I never told him until he died. My dad's last words were '_Be strong and remember Jade my darling the blood of Shiran warriors past and present flows through your veins, but always let your heart guide your hand' _I really don't know how my mom died but still it doesn't take away the fact that I couldn't help them… that maybe if I was earlier… faster… stronger… or even smarter then they might still be alive, and I might have a regular life… I wouldn't have to fight for my life every other month and I didn't have to train every single day. But what hurts the most is that I wouldn't be able to spend more time with them… I won't get to ever know my dad or my mom… that I won't ever see them… minus Jem of course again."

Bloom was speechless, the slightly cocky and rude teenager had just bared a bit of her soul to her, "I… I didn't…"

"It's okay Bloom… that's why I keep on training so nobody I truly care about will die if it can be helped," Jade grinned at Bloom, "So you go and have fun on your date… oh and tell Sky that you love him Bloom… cause you never know when it could be his last day."

"So it is him… when did you plan on telling me?"

"I didn't plan on telling you… because I didn't want you doing something stupid…"

"Like trying to stop the angel of death…"

"That would qualify as something stupid. Bloom he can't be stopped, if he could Bloom do you know how many people would still be alive… he always finds his mark so please don't try and piss him of… the last thing we need is more deaths," Jade sighed pinching the bridge of her nose.

"A spell should hide him from the eyes of the angel of death," Bloom said mostly to herself as she pulled out a spell book.

"He never misses his mark Bloom, a spell will only slow him down for like a minute and piss him off."

"In that time I could find a better way to stop him," Bloom snapped at Jade, "So if you aren't going to help me then you're against me,"

"That's a false dilemma Bloom… and normally I'd be all for trying to save Sky's life but this time it is out of my hands, and remember Bloom you me and Aly have charmed lives… that doesn't mean that everyone else does," Jade said shaking her as she headed out the door. The last words that she heard Bloom say was the beginning of her spell.

* * *

"Now you see him, now you don't hide Prince Sky from the angel of death's wandering eyes," Bloom finished. Nothing happened… nothing at all, "Well that was a slight disappointment," Bloom sighed as she heard the doorbell ring.

* * *

Jade who was already headed out answered the door and raised an eyebrow, "Which one of you guys is Brandon?" Jade asked the two Sky's standing in front of her.

"What did you smash your head again I'm over here Jade," the Sky on the left said.

"Yeah I definitely bumped my head," Jade said with a slight shake of her head. She was slightly disgusted at Bloom, as she waved her hand over the left Sky who turned into Brandon. "Well see you guys around… I've got a bit of research to do," Jade said brushing by them.

"Hey what about your date with Makoto," Sky said.

"More pressing matters have appeared," Jade said as she slid into her car.

The two boys shrugged and waited patiently for their respective girl friends.

"So are you sure about this? I mean you're just 20 you have the rest of your life ahead of you," Brandon said.

"Yeah I just know that she's the one and with every year something big happens and some one dies or nearly dies I think it's best if I get this out of the way now, just to let Bloom know I love her," Sky said.

"Well if you're sure about this then who am I to stop you, good luck bro," Brandon said as he hugged Stella.

Sky glanced up at the stair way his heart racing as he stared up at Bloom. Jade's magic making Bloom more radiant. "Wow Bloom you look amazing… I mean you always look amazing but… wow…" Sky stopped babbling as Bloom gently put her lips on his.

Brandon shook his head, "Come on we have a tables at the fanciest restaurant in Magix and they won't hold our tables forever." Brandon said leading the girls to a limo that the boys had parked outside.

* * *

Jade burst through the doors of the BOBS, "Dani we need to do some research, Sky…" Jade eyes narrowed as she stared into the eyes of the angel of death's eyes.

"There is no way you can stop…"

"Shut up," Jade snarled brushing past him, "Besides you should be more worried about Bloom," Jade said as Koby who looked exactly like Sky brush past her.

"That won't stop me," the angel snarled at her.

"Well it will help," Jade pointed out, the angel growled at her before disappearing.

"Why do we need to do some research?" Dani said entering the room, "Don't you have a date tonight?"

"The angel of Death… he's got his eyes set on Sky… so I strongly believe a date can wait…"

"What then why are you seeing him… the Angel of death would never…"

"Yeah I know that part's got me confused to… why would I see him… it's almost as if it isn't an accident… oh shit… Dani… I've got to go after them tell Makoto I'm sorry," Jade said running out again.

* * *

Bloom was enjoying the ride with Sky who had his arm's around her protectively as she enjoyed the ride… dinner had been great… the thought that had been put in the making the night perfect astounded Bloom.

"Bloom… I wanted… to ask you something…" Sky said suddenly.

"Yeah sure what is it Sky?"

* * *

"She has to take a rain check on your date, Makoto," Ivy told Makoto, whose face which usually contained a smile on it frowned slightly, "Oh come on Jade needed to save someone life… you have to give her a break… she really wants to spend time with you," Ivy said.

"Then she would make time for me…" Makoto sighed, as he slipped on his jacket, "I'm going for a walk," Makoto said leaving the club he was hanging at, "Don't wait up."

Ivy groaned, "Jade had better get her butt in gear I don't know how much Makoto can wait," she said disappearing.

* * *

All this was happening at the same time, just as a very drunk driver stepped into his car switching on the engine as he drove out.

* * *

Makoto stopped walking as he saw a girl walking down the sidewalk by himself. "Hey do you mind if I walk with you, my date sorta stood me up again," he said turning up his charm.

"Yeah sure," the girl said noting how good Makoto looked. With his 5 o'clock shadow and his shaggy black hair.

"My name is Makoto by the way," he said offering her his hand, which she shook enthusiastically.

"Crystal Powell, I'm an elf," Crystal said with a smile.

"I'm… was a fighter… but then I got into a fight with a stronger guy and that caused me to tear a few of my ligaments… and according to Ivy…my friend… I got bone fragments in my spine… and my girlfriend who has the power to heal me won't because she prefers it if I don't fight," Makoto sighed.

"Wow… my ex-boyfriend tried to control me… I had to dump him," Crystal said.

"That was a good idea, I mean I can't wait forever can I?" Makoto said.

"No you can't… I mean you're still young… you're like what 23," Crystal guessed a smile on her face.

"No," Makoto laughed, "I'm only 22, but you were close," Makoto said with a grin.

* * *

" I… want to know… if you'll marry me," Sky said, producing a ring from his pocket.

Again that night Bloom was speechless… in fact so was Stella who stared at the ring, "Oh my God… Sky… I… yes… I will," Bloom sputtered out.

"Hey Stella… I know I'm not the hero that I promised that I would some day become, but I got you this," Brandon said as he to produced a ring from his jacket.

"Oh my god Brandon it's so beautiful," Stella gushed at the golden band with five gems on it.

* * *

"Shit I've got to find them… I can't believe I was so stupid… he was giving me clues a mile long… why didn't I spot them…" Jade growled scolding herself, as she was flying above Magix looking for the limo that she had seen parked outside the Winx club's dorm. "The angel of death may only have targeted Sky… but he will take as many people as he can, meaning Brandon and possibly Stella… I told the fool not to try and mess with the angel of death but does she ever listen to me…" Jade ranted to herself as she completely missed the drunk driver that was directly below her… and the fact that Makoto was still chatting it up with Crystal, and who could forget the limo which was just moving through green light.

* * *

The drunk driver skipped past the red light, accelerating towards the back of the limo.

* * *

Makoto and Crystal were laughing as they stopped at the corner waiting to cross the intersection.

* * *

Sky turned to give Brandon an encouraging smile… but the smile fell from his face as he saw him, his eyes now glowing a demonic yellow as he stared at Sky with a small evil smile on his face. Sky turned his head nearly screaming as the black car was set on a collision course with their part of the limo.

* * *

Jade's head snapped up as her body finally picked up on the danger below… Jade glanced down and cursed as she looked on in horror.

* * *

Makoto and Crystal who were no longer paying attention and began walking across the street.

* * *

To Jade everything was happening in slow motion, as the car containing the drunk driver smashed into the limo, the side that both Sky and Brandon had been on. Causing sharp pieces of metal to fly one particularly sharp piece found itself buried in Makoto's chest near the heart as he went down.

* * *

Jade's eyes widened as she began her descent to help her friends, "My work is nice don't you think… beautiful if I do say so my self," the angel of death said from behind her.

Jade glanced at him, her face was the most dangerous it ever been, her patented phoenix eyes which were glowing dangerously locked onto the Angel of Death's eyes, "I will kill you," she said her voice filled with venom.

"You can't kill death Jade remember that," the angel said as he disappeared.

Jade didn't hear the last part as she used her magic to pull the two cars apart, ripping of the doors to the limo as both Sky and Brandon fell to the ground limply, "Oh god," Jade said as she saw the state both men were in, glancing into the limo she saw that Stella and Bloom were unconscious but still breathing normally, quickly turning her head she saw that Makoto was being healed by an elf. Jade removed her fingerless gloves as she placed one hand on Sky and one on Brandon. Her fingers quickly became covered in blood, as she began to do a quick scan to see which boy needed her help more.

'_Dani, get Ivy and the triplets there has been an accident, Sky and Brandon are going to die soon, and Makoto is down for the count though there is an elf healing him, but still get your asses down here.' _Jade cut her connection with Dani before she had a chance to answer. _'Musa, get down here with the rest of the Winx Club there's been an accident… I'm in downtown Magix hurry.' _Jade said as she began to focus on both Sky and Brandon, her hands glowing a golden yellow as she attempted to heal them.


	3. So he'll be back

**An: Another chapter down and one more to go the Funeral... which will be a songfic chapter...before I start the next story The Tear which gets me excited just thinking about it. Anyway I really hope you enjoy this chapter and please review. **

* * *

Jade groaned as she opened her eyes, "Oh good you're awake now I can yell at you for being stupid," Dani said from where she stood at the doorway. 

Jade didn't answer her as she got out of the bed, "What happened?" she asked getting up.

"Let's see you nearly killed yourself by using to much healing magic…" Dani began.

"Who cares I would have lived what happened to Brandon, Sky and Makoto?" Jade asked.

"You saved Brandon… but he'll never be able to walk again," Ivy said.

"You know our whole talk about how you need to spend more time with Makoto…" Dani said looking at Jade.

"He has a new girlfriend who healed him completely, he's out with her doing something or rather," Ivy said putting it bluntly.

"Right now I don't care Sky tell me about Sky did I manage to save him?" Jade asked hurriedly.

Both Dani and Ivy looked away, "Jade he died on impact… all you did was pump his body full of magic," Ivy said gently.

"Shit, Bloom," Jade said leaving the room in a hurry. Before stopping "Where the hell am I going."

"You're in the Magix hospital, they're down the hall," Dani said, but Jade was gone.

Racing down the hospital Jade remembered why she hated hospitals the place reeked of sickness and death. It littered her senses as she ran into Musa.

"Good to see you alive, Jade," Musa said tears in her eyes.

"Where's Bloom?" Jade asked.

"Still unconscious but she'll live," Tecna said.

Jade walked over to where Sky was, looking at his features, "I'm sorry that I couldn't save you," she apologized. Her hand traced around his face her hand glowing slightly as she tried to heal him once again.

Flora touched her hand, "It isn't going to work you did your best," Flora said.

"But it still wasn't good enough," Jade sighed, letting her magic flow back into her hand.

"We're still trying to figure out how to tell Bloom according to Riven, Sky asked Bloom to marry him, and Stella said she agreed," Musa said.

"I'll do it's partly my fault anyway," Jade said as she headed to where Bloom was located.

"What do you mean it's partly your fault, you couldn't have helped, Jade you did your best," Musa said forcibly.

"Bloom tried to stop him she knew, I knew I should have spent every single resource I had to keep him safe, but I didn't want to get involved I didn't want to try and outwit the Angel of Death, because I didn't want to piss him of… this wasn't supposed to be Sky's destiny if it was do you honestly think that the angel of death would have appeared to Bloom, Stella and myself, he said himself that he doesn't like to get involved but I didn't pick up on it," Jades eyes were hard as she looked at them. "It was just another fucking test that I failed," Jade swore her hands clenched.

A nurse walked in to the room, "She's awake, however it is better if you feed her the news slowly," the nurse walked out.

"Jade are you sure you are up to this you heard what the nurse said slowly," Aly said.

"Fine I'll let her know slowly," Jade muttered to herself.

"Please don't tell me that he's dead, I asked the Nurses but they pretended as if I didn't exist," Bloom said filled with worry, "I love him Jade, last night he asked me to marry him."

"So I've heard," Jade said dryly, sitting at the edge of Bloom's hospital bed, "Do you know what I hate about hospitals?"

"No but I want to hear about Sky," Bloom said a growl evident in her voice.

Jade glanced away, "I'm sorry Bloom I tried to heal him but… he's dead… I'm so sorry I really tried to heal him in time I was there after the crash occurred."

"No he can't be dead…oh God please no…" Tears had begun to fall from Bloom's face, "and it's all my fault I should have just listened to you maybe then he'd be alive and…"

"No you had more courage then I did, you were willing to fight back something that I could never do… Bloom… it wasn't an accident."

Bloom stared at Jade, "What do you mean?"

"The way he approached us… it wasn't an accident… Sky wasn't supposed to die today… someone changed his destiny that's why my magic didn't work. It should have worked the magic that I let of should have cured all there wounds."

"So what are you going to do?" Bloom said.

"Find Death and ask him why, this time I'm not taking any bullshit from him, something big is going on we have to make sure that no one else will meet the same fate that…"

"I'm going with you ," Bloom said.

"What?"

"I'm going with you, you said the angel of death should never have contacted us if this had been a real accident, if this was a real accident, then maybe the pain wouldn't be so great."

Jade gave Bloom a long sideways glance, letting her hand glow as she touched Bloom letting her wounds heal, "Bloom… I can help take away the pain of both physical and emotional wounds," Jade said her eyes softened.

"No… You haven't said but I've seen you the pain of losing someone makes you stronger," Bloom said.

"If you truly have your mind set on following me then we'll leave in a few hours," Jade said getting up.

Bloom grabbed onto Jades arm, "Promise me that you won't leave me here, I deserve to know to."

"I promise," Jade said with a small smile, Jade said opening the door, and closing the door behind her.

"Are you stupid what are you going to do challenge an immortal god for some answers?" Dani hissed.

"So you were listening… figures I thought I felt a presence outside of the door," Jade said, "Immortal or not someone somewhere owes me some answers, and if I have to go through him to get to that someone then I will do it. I owe Bloom that much,"

"Even with a charmed life you will die will someone with some sense please try and talk the idiot out of it," Dani said looking around the room at both the Winx Club and BOBS all of which turned there heads away, "Fine if you are going on this suicide quest, don't take Bloom with you…"

"I promised and she deserves to know," Jade said simply.

"At least talk to Makoto first," Dani said hoping that he might talk some sense into her.

"I got dumped by him by a girl named Crystal, but if I get dumped by a guy because I tried to save someone life then so be it, now come on Dani please I need to get my books, I need to summon the three starseeds that can take me to him…"

"Fine but I don't condone it," Dani sighed step aside.

"Thank you," Jade said as she left the hospital.

* * *

It was hours later before Jade could find the right words, "Are you ready, I'd bring him to us but we don't need other people getting involved," Jade said a piece of scrap paper in her hands. 

"Let's do it," Bloom said.

"Sensoi, Sansensoi and Smalgenof, bring us to the angel of death," Jade didn't blink as three starseeds appeared in front of her.

"He's been waiting for you," Smalgenof said as the three opened a portal.

Bloom and Jade glanced at each other before entering the portal.

Bloom stared in disbelief, as the five of them appeared in a different world. "Where are we?"

The starseeds didn't answer and Jade just shrugged as she prepared herself.

"He'll be with you shortly," Sansensoi said bowing to the three as they left.

"Get ready Bloom," Jade whispered.

"Hmm I'm not going to attack you, if I wanted you dead I could have done it with a snap of my fingers," the angel of Death also known as Raphael said as he appeared in his chair.

Bloom stared at Raphael who looked immensely bored, "Why did you take Sky? We were destined to be together forever," Bloom said as the tears threatened to fall.

"I'm not a why I'm a when isn't that obvious," Raphael said in a condescending tone.

"So who ordered Sky to die?" Jade asked.

"I can't tell you that, Jade however the choice for Sky to die was unanimous."

"Please all I want to know is why he died," Bloom begged Raphael.

Jade frowned as she looked at him, "Michelangelo, Uriel, Gabriel and yourself have the power to change peoples destinies to suit your needs, so why the hell would you change Sky's destiny?"

"Your not as stupid as you look and trust me you didn't look all that smart to start with, but you should know that we really divulge our secrets to anyone," Raphael said with a small smile.

"Well you better start divulging before we have another incident, like the one in the council a few months back," Jade said her hand lighting up.

"Physical attacks like that can't hurt me, I've been around since the dawn of time and no one has managed to ever beat me, in fact most people are scared even yourself." Raphael said.

"Jade all we came here for was a why there is no need to get violent," Bloom said firmly grasping Jade's shoulder.

Jade growled, "Fine if you won't speak maybe I can get the other three to talk," Jade said.

"Jade the decision was final there would only be one way to get Sky back," Raphael said a small smile on his face.

"We'd do anything," Bloom said quickly causing Jade to wince.

"You poor fool what makes you think that I'd willing give you the secret," Raphael said amused.

"What is it," Jade said impatiently.

"There is a cost for everything that you do Jade and Bloom, it is how the universe is kept in balance," a voice said from behind them.

"Michelangelo I thought you said I could handle this," Raphael said with a growl.

"Please all I want to know is how to get Sky back," Bloom said.

"Ah yes we will tell you what you can do for us but first Raphael," Michelangelo nodded.

Raphael disappeared, "What's going on here?" Jade said angrily, as she did a 360 looking for the angel of death.

"What do you think," someone whispered in her ear.

Bloom turned in time to see Raphael land a vicious punch in Jade's stomach right underneath the ribs. "Jade," Bloom started to run over to see if Jade was alright only to find her feet stuck to the ground. Bloom wheeled around and glared at Michelangelo. "What are you doing? All we wanted to know is what made you guys change Sky's destiny."

Michelangelo said nothing but watched the fight intently.

Jade got another kick to the face snapping her head back, "I expected something better from you how are you supposed to beat the Beast if you can't even hit me," Raphael again whispering into her ears.

Jade dropped to her knees as Raphael reappeared in front of her, a dangerous smile appeared on her face as she pushed herself up, "So you killed Sky so you could see just how much of a threat to the Beast we were… pathetic…" Jade said glowing blue.

Raphael backhanded Jade hard enough to send her flying back into a wall. Jade bounced of the wall falling face first into the ground.

"All you have to do is beat me and I'll tell you what you have to do to get Sky back," Raphael said loud enough for Bloom to hear.

Jade groaned as she attempted to get up something was wrong; she should be healing by now. "What did you do to my powers."

"Hmmm oh you mean your healing I took that away again if you can beat me then it will…" Raphael stopped the girl was healing herself but that was impossible.

Jade pushed herself to her feet, "Didn't you know that I can open 7 out of the eight celestial gates," she gave Raphael a weak smile.

"Doesn't matter Jade even you can't beat Death," Raphael said slightly impressed, "Well this has been fun but I have places to be… and with the heal gate open you won't be able to dodge this attack," Raphael smiled as a black ball of energy appeared in his hands. He launched the attack, which went flying at Jade at a high speed. Raphael shook his head and started to walk away.

Bloom screamed as Jade just dully looked at the oncoming blast, "Jade move." Jade just stood there staring at the blast, "GO WINX ANYTHING JUST MOVE!" Bloom screamed

Jade placed her hands forwards, Raphael was right the cost of opening any of the eight celestial gates was the temporary loss of the legs and her winx form. For her plan to work she needed to time it right. After all this was a form of magic. "Stage 3," she said simply as she slowly manifested, stage-by-stage until she was at stage three. Jade stopped the blast with her bare palms, which were screaming in pain, but it still held the blast.

"No Raphael she's fully manifested," Michelangelo cried out.

"What?" Raphael said turning around just as Jade pushed the ball with all her strength back at Raphael. The blast hit him straight on sending him flying.

Jade swore her legs still wouldn't work, "Bloom, you have to finish this, I can't move. Just think about how these idiots messed up your life. How they killed Sky, they stole him from you," Jade said praying that her plan worked.

Bloom was getting angrier as Jade continued to rub it in. Emotions can act as a power enhancer and that was what Jade was trying to do enhance Bloom's power levels and it was working, to the point where Bloom was now glowing with power.

Michelangelo turned to look at Bloom who had now broken his hold on her as she turned Winx. He swore ones that made even Jade wince.

Bloom ignored the curses as she aimed a dragon blast at him, it missed but the power radiating of the blast caused Jade to cringe as it made a crater at least 5 feet deep.

"Yeah go Bloom," Jade cheered as she attempted to move her legs once again. She didn't really need to use her legs to fight she just preferred using her legs to her arms. Besides standing still like this meant she was open for numerous attacks. Like the one that she was about to receive from Raphael who now looked pissed, and slightly amused as he flew in front of her just out of her arm reach.

"You know many people are afraid of me why aren't you?"

"Who says I'm not afraid… I'll just get over it but unfortunately for you being ugly is forever," Jade smirked at him causing him to growl in frustration.

"You will die," Raphael hissed at her.

"Eventually everyone has to die unless they are immortal or a god. I am neither, but I know that you won't kill me at least not today," Jade said taking the best fighting pose that she could with her legs frozen.

Raphael suddenly grinned at her and waved his left hand as a scythe appeared in his hand. "Afraid now,"

Jade blinked at the Scythe and then suddenly threw her body back letting herself fall backwards as a dragon blast whizzed by where she had just been standing the blast smashed into Raphael again sending him of flying. Jade looked up at Bloom who was now handing Michelangelo his ass.

Another Dragon blast smashed into Michelangelo's chest sending the head starseed spinning. Another hit sent the starseed flying into a wall. Bloom landed beside Jade who was now trying to at least move her toes, which was working slowly. "Are you okay?"

"Peachy however if you wouldn't mind just running some magic through me that would be extremely helpful," Jade said as Bloom placed her hand on Jade and let a tiny bit of magic run through Jade's system cleaning it. Jade hopped to her feet and walked in a circle. "So what do we do about them," Jade said jerking her thumb over to them.

"Well we beat them…"

"You kicked their asses… I just got my ass handed to me…" Jade said correcting her.

"Well I beat them therefore they have to tell us how to get Sky back," Bloom said.

Jade walked over to the two starseeds, and picked up the scythe that Raphael had dropped, and used the point to gently press on Michelangelo's chest, "Talk now, before I decide to try my hand at carving," she said dangerously.

"All you have to do is kill the beast, that's the key everything will return back to normal after you beat the beast, if you win then Sky will be returned to you and if you lose… well Raphael gets to keep Sky," Michelangelo said.

There was still a frown upon Bloom's face, but the sorrow had been replaced with a relief, "But why change Sky's destiny why not change Jades, Aly's or mine. Heck if you really wanted to you could change the beast's."

"No we couldn't, the beast's destiny is yet to be seen as is the three of yours," another new voice said, as Jade and Bloom looked up and stared at both Uriel and Gabriel.

"So basically what your saying is you aren't all powerful," Jade said.

"Well yes of course we aren't," Gabriel said. "Why do you ask?"

"Because next time you four decide to pull something as stupid as this I'm not holding back I will beat the crap out of you," Jade said her eyes glowing dangerously.

"So I get Sky back right after I beat the Beast," Bloom asked them making sure that was the case.

"Yes you do everything will be back to normal after the beast," Uriel said waving his hands as Jade's healing powers came back to her.

"If Sky isn't really dead then let her see him so she can at least say good bye, that's the least you idiots could do," Jade said now leaning on Raphael's scythe.

The four looked at each other and finally nodded, "She can have 10 minutes with him that is all," Gabriel said, waving his hand as a non-corporeal Sky appeared looking baffled.

Jade frowned and waved her hands making Sky corporeal, as Bloom ran to hug him.

"Bloom what's going on here?" Sky's voice held all the bafflement he felt.

Bloom explained the situation, as tears ran freely from her face. "I love you," she whispered as the two began to make out passionately.

Jade rolled her eyes, as she began to make a portal to get them back home. Raphael walked up to her. "What do you want?" she asked not turning around.

"You're still injured aren't you," Raphael asked his tone emotionless but Jade could sense that he was slightly worried.

"I'm fine," Jade said brushing him of.

"Don't lie every time you fully manifest the wounds on your back re open don't they?" Raphael asked her.

"So what if they do," Jade said as the portal opened.

Raphael gave Jade a long sideways glance before shaking his head, "Never mind," he said walking away.

Jade gave the angel a long hard look, before glancing at her watch, "Bloom it's almost time to go," she shouted.

"Don't worry Sky we'll beat this thing together," Bloom said.

Jade groaned inwardly this way to cheesy.

"Bloom your time's almost up," Uriel said.

"I know you can beat her," Sky said another kiss and once again Jade groaned.

"Bloom, we have to go now," Jade said. As Bloom finally parted form Sky. Bloom stood in front of the portal and watched as Sky slowly disappeared, tears in her eyes.

"Let's go Bloom," Jade said gently pushing her inside the portal.

Bloom went through the portal and Jade turned back to face the four archangels, "So the first time you agree on something is deciding to destroy some ones destinies."

The four glanced at each other, and Gabriel answered her, "Killing Sky was the only way to motivate you to get more powerful."

"We didn't want to however the situation called for it," Uriel pointed out.

"Fine just next time let our destinies take their course without interference," Jade said over her shoulder as she began to step into the portal, her eyes glowed as she turned around, "Because next time I swear that you I won't hold back," Jade stepped through the barrier.

* * *

"So you're still alive I see," Dani said to Jade who just stepped through the portal. 

"Did you ever doubt me," Jade grinned at her.

"What took you so long I just finished telling them about what we found out," Bloom asked her.

"Just making sure we had an understanding," Jade grinned to her.

"So all we have to o is beat the beast? And Brandon will be able to walk again," Stella said happily.

"And Makoto will finally come back to you so there's no need to kill Crystal," Ivy pointed out.

"Who's now living with you," Musa added.

"I'm done with men for the time being, I really don't need love in my life," Jade said walking out of the room.

"This isn't good," Ivy commented.

"What why?" Bloom asked.

"Because if Jade gives up on men then obviously something is very, very wrong," Dani said as if it was obvious.

"Don't worry she'll get over it," Bloom said with a small smile.

"Let's hope so," Dani said agreeing with her.

"Bloom Sky's parents are here they want to see you about Sky's funeral," Tecna said as she and Timmy entered the room.

"Yeah sure," Bloom said leaving the room.


	4. Funeral

**An: Another story finished, wow so far this year I've finished 4 stories which is a record for me. Anyway here's the last chapter… oh and this song is by Hilary Duff...**

* * *

It was three days after the accident and Bloom sat surrounded by friends at Sky's funeral. Bloom had expected Jade to be there but she hadn't shown up and it was nearly over. But then Jade hadn't been Sky's closest friend. She could even Princess Diaspora was there. Years, months even a few days that would have bothered her but she couldn't blame her she had loved Sky as well. She had been asked by Sky's parent's to give a small speech on his behalf but she couldn't bring herself to do it. To give that speech meant that Sky was dead, that he wouldn't return. She might have offended them but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. Bloom tried to keep the tears out of her eyes as they slowly lowered the coffin into the grave. 

The service was over, and people were already leaving. "Bloom we've got to go," Musa said.

Bloom gave them a weak smile, "I'll stay here for a bit, don't worry I'll catch up."

"Are you sure you'll be okay," Flora said hugging her.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Bloom said as she watched them leave. She hadn't expected Diaspora to approach but she did, and Bloom automatically prepared for the worst.

"You know I loved him," Diaspora began, "Even if it was an arranged marriage, but he chose you instead." Years, months, weeks, and even a few days ago Bloom would have rubbed Diaspora's face in the fact that she was getting married to Sky, but that was then and this was now. "I never understood why he'd pick someone as simple and as common as you, but he really loved you and I can see that you really loved him." Diaspora finished.

"Thank you… I guess I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you," Bloom apologized. The two talked for a bit before Diaspora left. It wasn't long till she was left alone just staring at his tombstone.

**

* * *

**

Found myself today  
Oh I found myself and ran away  
Something pulled me back  
The voice of reason I forgot I had  
All I know is you're not here to say  
What you always used to say  
But it's written in the sky tonight

* * *

As the sun dropped the air became chillier causing Bloom to shiver involuntarily. She looked to the stars. "The stars they're beautiful aren't they…Jade," Bloom said without turning to look at Jade. Jade who had been sitting up in a tree glanced upwards. 

"Yeah they are… when did you finally sense me?" she asked her as she jumped out of the tree.

"Right after they lowered the casket, why didn't you show up?" Bloom asked.

"I've been too to many funerals in the past three years," Jade answered simply.

"Oh," Bloom said simply.

"Do you think that we can win?" another question this time from Jade.

"If we give up now then we've already defeated ourselves," Bloom answered, "besides even if he isn't here exactly with us I can still feel him watching over me," Bloom said. "Why are you so worried?" she asked.

**

* * *

**

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me

* * *

Jade shrugged, "Don't know, but from what I've been reading we might have something to worry about." 

"We can't afford to think like that, not with Sky's life on the line," Bloom said.

"I never said we should give up Bloom I said we might have something to worry about," Jade said touching the Tear that she wore around her neck.

"There's no use in being worried in afraid it only holds you back," Bloom said.

**

* * *

**

Seen that ray of light  
And it's shining on my destiny  
Shining all the time  
And I wont be afraid  
To follow everywhere it's taking me  
All I know is yesterday is gone  
And right now I belong  
To this moment to my dreams

* * *

"I guess you right," Jade said even though she had a while from being totally convinced. She had no intention of giving up without a fight and she wouldn't admit it to anyone but the thought of going one on one with the Beast frightened her. To the point where she had had recurring nightmares about the Beast. However as she had found out that being afraid of something or someone usually made her stronger when the time came for it, past experience told her. 

"We usually win by not giving up, so that's what we do, we don't give up," Bloom said confidently.

"When did you become so confident?" Jade asked.

"Since I realized we have no room for error, especially with Sky's life on the line, the time I spend worrying the more room I make for error," Bloom said. "When did you lose yours, weren't you the person who would smash someone's head into a wall first and then ask questions later?"

**

* * *

**

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me

* * *

Jade shrugged, "About the time the Angel of Death got himself involved in this," Jade answered her truthfully. 

"When the time comes will you fight your best, Sky's life is on the line," Bloom said once again.

Jade didn't answer her, but sat down in the grass, and simply stared at the sky.

"Are you going to answer me?" Bloom asked.

"Why ask a question you already know the answer to?" Jade said giving Bloom a small smile. They were quiet for a minute, "Do you believe that I can beat her?"

"Yes you've beaten every challenge that's been set before you she's just another hurdle that you must cross," Bloom said patting Jade on the back.

**

* * *

**

It doesn't matter what people say  
And it doesn't matter how long it takes  
Believe in yourself and you'll find  
And it only matters how true you are  
Be true to yourself and follow your heart

* * *

"Yes a really big hurdle," Jade muttered to herself. 

"Even still Sky will be helping us," Bloom said confidently. Jade gave a Bloom a look, but said nothing. Whether Jade believed her or not Bloom could feel him and that's all that mattered wasn't it.

A gentle breeze blew through the trees gently playing with the leaves. Jade stood up and looked at Bloom, "I gotta go Bloom, coming?" Jade asked her.

"Give me a minute Jade," Bloom said. Jade nodded and walked away. Bloom looked at Sky's tombstone one more time. "Don't worry Sky I will be strong for the both of us, and I will defeat Lilith so we can be together again." Bloom got to her feet and walked away.

**

* * *

**

When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even when it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That someone's watching over  
**Someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over me  
Someone's watching over me**

* * *

Prince Sky of Eraklion

1985-2005

Hero and Friend


End file.
